My normal life
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: Serie de One-short Sasusaku. [1]: Zapatillas (Tú vida es patéticamente normal, tan normal que estas cansada de eso mismo, tan normal que hasta una persona normal quiere tener su cuento de hadas, incluso cuando no es de esos con una zapatilla de cristal)


**Aclaración:** Ahm, sí, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, soy jodidamente mala escribiendo, perdonen mis horrografías (?), no lo hago con fines de lucro (que no alcanza), lo juro, solo quiero un Sesshomaru y ser feliz ( :c )

- Estas son una serie de One-short que pienso subir, todos SasuSaku (ek…) ¿Siguen alguna línea? Bueno… no sé, si les gusta alguna puedo hacerle una segunda parte, eso, besos.

-/-/-/-/AU/-/-/-/-

**Zapatillas**

Si tuviera que decir una sola palabra sería: Cansancio

Pero no puedo decir nada como siempre, ¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando? Le digo a la persona imaginaria de mi cabeza, técnicamente no he hecho nada, ¿Por qué estoy cansada?, no lo entiendo, ni siquiera debería estarme cuestionándome esto… estoy entrando en depresión ¿Es culpa mía? ¿Debería hacer algo? Pero de verdad no tiene ninguna lógica por donde se lo mire.

-Hey… hey…

Quizá debería comenzar a pensar en una forma de suicidarme, quiero decir… ¿Alguien lo notaría? Después de una semana seguro me olvidarían, en mi interior algo se está rompiendo, pero sinceramente no estoy segura de qué es, sí ya sé ¿Es parte de la adolescencia? Parece que ahora es normal que todos tengan algún hoyo negro del cual ser succionados a esta edad, solo tengo 18 ¿Por qué no puedo sonreír y ser feliz simplemente?, aunque ciertamente lo hago… pero me refiero a hacerlo de verdad ¿Tan difícil es?

-¡Hey tú!

No estoy derrumbada por el amor o alguna cosa, no tengo pensamientos dramáticos sobre mi vida familiar, ni siquiera me preocupan los asuntos económicos, tengo un cerebro lo suficientemente decente como para sobrevivir a una educación decente y no vivir arrodillada a los profesores en busca de ayuda, ni tampoco es como que quisiera algo en particular, entonces, de verdad, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué jodidos estoy deprimida?

-… -El chico tomo una fuerte bocada de aire y golpeo con ambas manos la mesa sobresaltando a la chica que por fin se había dignado a mirarlo- ¡Maldita sea Haruno! ¡Toma la lista y vete sino prestas atención!

Sí, como iba diciendo, estaba algo casada, pero ciertamente no hago nada así que no hay un verdadero motivo para estarlo, el presidente del consejo había llegado al salón, ¿A qué había venido? Ni siquiera me había enterado que hacia ahí; Eh… un momento… ¿Dónde demonios esta la gente de aquí? Solo habían unas cuentas personas, en el pizarrón había un garabateo de los proyectos del festival de verano que estaba por venir, abajo la palabra: Voluntarios.

-"Carajo…"

-¿Me estas ignorando apropósito? –Gruño, escuche la risa de los alumnos que quedaban a sus espaldas, el castaño con lentes y aspecto duro se tenso, molesto, genial, maravilloso, ¿Era parte de mi existencia hacer el ridículo? Bueno sinceramente…

-No… -Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta sin decir nada más, al llegar ahí hice una reverencia y salí caminado lentamente, espera… ¿No me había dado una lista?... parpadeo, oh sí… ni siquiera la había tomado de sus manos- "Supongo que no importa"

Y ahora me estoy preguntando mientras camino ¿Por qué estaba deprimida? Bueno lo digo porque tengo esta cara apática y aburrida, típica de los sujetos despreocupados o con falta de ganas para vivir, es patético, claro sería menos patético si por lo menos tuviera una razón, miro por las ventanas mientras camino vi a Naruto y a Kiba jugando fútbol en las canchas con su equipo, al resto no los conocía… o quizá sí… ¿Pero qué importa? En las gradas Ino, Hinata (seguramente arrastrada por la primera), Tenten (Quizá Neji se había animado a jugar) y Shikamaru, bueno Shikamaru seguramente estaba en las gradas antes, solo estaba durmiendo, ¿No era su casa más cómoda para esos propósitos?

-… -Ladee la cabeza cuando vi que mis zapatos no estaban en la taquilla, ¿Me los habían robado?, la cerré, vi el numero de nuevo para confirmar si era la mía y volví a abrirla con la esperanza que aparecieran, me quede con la puertecita abierta, no había nadie más en la entrada, casi todos se habían ido o estaban en alguna actividad extraescolar (en las que no me incluiría)- ¿Vine con zapatos en primer lugar?

Bueno claramente era estúpido preguntárselo pues era bastante descabellado pensar que vendría descalza, solté un suspiro y baje la cabeza, no podía irme con las zapatillas de clase… debería ir a inspección a pedir algún par extra… yo tengo amigos, sí volviendo a esto, quiero dejarlo claro, tengo a Ino, aunque discutamos… es mi amiga (Espera ¿Qué concepto tengo yo de amigos?) a Naruto, a Hinata, me llevo bien con Temari y con Kiba … ¿Neji? Bueno no lo sé… es difícil decir si alguien es amigo de alguien quien apenas expresa algo, en fin… hay mucha gente aquí, pero por alguna razón lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine.

-Supongo que da igual… -Mire mis pies y me descalce, me quite los calcetines y el suelo de cemento me dio un leve escalofrió, parpadee de nuevo y cerré mi taquilla, ¿Da igual verdad? Mi casa no esta tan lejos de todas formas…

Ahora que lo pienso quizás muchos piensan que soy alguien bastante patética… quiero decir, nunca me llevo el protagonismo de algo, soy una chica común (excepto por el cabello rosado, ¿Eso se puede ignorar?) no tengo grandes pechos como Hinata, no tengo tantas curvas como Ino o Temari, no soy buena en los deportes como Naruto, no soy tan inteligente como Neji o Shikamaru, no tengo un gran perro como Kiba, digo… no tengo absolutamente nada especial, ¿Es por eso qué estoy deprimida? ¡Que patético! Siempre podría ser peor, no destacar está bien de todas formas, ¿Decepciones? Uhm… creo que ya lo dije, desde mi familia hasta mi economía está bien, cuando di vuelta la esquina ese niño me dijo algo ¿Pensara que soy una mendiga? Bueno… eso me hace algo especial.

-Ja… -Solté irónicamente y mordí mi labio al instante, supongo que hasta la persona más simple puede decepcionarse de lo simple que es.

Pero… ¡Claro! Yo si tengo una decepción, hace unos años, había un chico que me gustaba, el mejor amigo de Naruto y mío (aunque no puedo asegurar que él nos considerara realmente sus amigos, sobre todo a mi) más que gustarme juraba estar enamorada de él, ya saben, el chico guapo, popular pero frívolo y solitario rodeado de misterio que con una mirada podía derretirte, ese tipo de sujeto que te mira con despreció pero que al ser una pseudo-amiga de él yo juraba de cara al piso tener más oportunidades que todas las chicas que el diariamente rechazaba desde la primaría, quiero decir, solo teníamos 6 cuando nos conocimos, pero que a los 15 una chica simplona como yo tuviera las alas más largas, que hasta podía haber llegado a mirar como una como un chico con el que jugar y pasar a los videojuegos (Sí son geniales, no importa cuántos años pasen) como el rubio.

-Mamá… esa chica no tiene zapatos ¿Deberíamos darle alguno? –Pregunto un pequeño a su madre tirando de la manga de su ropa, realmente lo estaba escuchando pero mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara no podía hacer mucho, la mujer bajo y le susurro algo al oído, no supe que era y realmente no quería saber.

Ahora me estaban doliendo algo los pies, habían piedrecillas y pequeñas cosas que se me enterraban en ellos, pero sinceramente me daba pereza mirarlos ahora, cuando lo pienso mejor 10 manzanas es bastante lejos… y solo llevaba tres, tendría una anécdota que contar por lo menos: "Un día robaron mis zapatos y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de caminar 1 kilometro descalza en el rustico Kyoto en 2013", si tenía nietos claro, o hijos, con mi suerte me casaré con algún sujeto normal, como yo, tendré una vida normal, como yo, y viviré normalmente hasta una edad decente y será todo, claro, contando que alguien quiera casarse con una persona que estaba deprimida por ser normal y aburrida.

-Kyoto no es rustico, Tokyo es un caos –Murmuré aunque realmente parecía como si tratase de recordar exactamente que había dicho Naruto cuando unos meses después de haberme declarado y siendo rechazada como cualquier chica más del pasaje él susodicho se iba de aquí.

No sé si me dolió o algo… ¿Lloré? Sí llore cuando fui rechazada, pero no cuando se fue (estaba demasiado enfadada) aunque a mis 15 frescos años sabía perfectamente que eso iba a pasar, recordé que quien realmente lo había pasado mal había sido el rubio, había berreado, gritado, golpeado y decapitado la mitad de las cosas que tenía delante después de que el chico simplemente se había ido como si jamás le hubiera importando habernos conocido, quizá fue así para él, simplemente se fue, nunca más supimos de él, y ahora a unos meses de terminar el año escolar y poder ir a la universidad realmente él solo era un recuerdo, imagino que él ni siquiera recordara nuestros nombres, debimos haber sido solo sombras en su vida, como siempre pensé que lo era todo alrededor de él.

-Hey…

Esto de hablar conmigo misma es bastante útil, debería hacerlo más seguido, seguramente sería una terapia o algo por el estilo, o quizá es lo contrario y es un paso hacía la locura, pero mirar en tu interior no esta tan mal, hasta te hace sentir que a alguien le interesa todas las estupideces que piensas y todo eso, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué hay un semáforo aquí? Ni siquiera pasa un auto… por lo menos la gran mayoría del tiempo, solo hay residencias por aquí, de aquellas más o menos (no mintamos no más o menos, SON) acomodadas, seguro están de vacaciones en Hawaii no necesitan un semáforo para su casa de vacaciones… ¿Eh? Espera un momento… ¿Por qué demonios sigo en el mismo semáforo aún?

-Tsk... –Sentí un golpecito en la mejilla y volteé hacia el lado, vi los ojos color ónix fulgurantes y turbios de un chico unas dos cabezas más alto que yo ¿Ese sujeto acababa de golpear mi mejilla blandengue con uno de sus dedos y se atreve a mirarme con esa cara tan soberbia?- Te estoy llamado hace un buen…

-"Un pervertido" –Apreté mi bolso en mi pecho (¿A eso le llamas pecho?) y camine rápidamente sin siquiera mirar el semáforo escuche una queja sorprendida algo como un "Ek" cuando salí volando de ahí, un pervertido jodidamente sexy, y no, no iba a caer, no porque un chico sexy estuviera inclinado hacia mí, me allá tocado la mejillas, me allá llamado con esa voz ronca y sexy voy a hacerme ilusiones, esas tonterías no suceden, no a personas normales como yo, nada de juegos otome en la vida real, nada de mangas shoujo o anime surrealistas, ese es un pervertido que ha pensando que era una presa influenciable, no caeré, no seré ingenua, no hay finales felices.

Ahora lo entiendo, eso es lo que pasa, estoy esperando todo el tiempo a que algo estúpido y subreal me suceda, pero esas cosas no pasan, y ese es el motivo por el que estoy deprimida, no, no quiero dulces, no quiero finales felices, no quiero una vida normal, pero sé que de alguna forma u otra eso es lo que obtendré, soy una persona normal que tendrá un final normal, no aparecerá el chico guapo de mis cuentos, el chico cool que me gustaba y seré la criada con el príncipe, y eso me molesta, me molesta, me molesta, me molesta, me molesta…

-"Ser tan jodidamente normal"… -Me molesta que piensen que no hago nada, pero sé que no hago nada, me molesta ser criticada, me molesta que me dejen de lado, me molesta no tener una fantástica historia de acción o una romántica, ¿Por qué no puedo ser la protagonista de una historia y ser asombrosamente fuerte y destacar y…

estoy cansada…

-Sigues siendo una llorona -¿En qué momento había parado de caminar/correr? Cuando entreabrí los ojos de nuevo note que estaba llorando, soy una jodida llorona, soy jodidamente patética, soy tan normal y estúpida… parpadee y bueno ¿Si me secuestra un pervertido será más interesante mi vida?- Uhm…

-¿Q—qué q… qué? ¡Qué haces! –Reaccione y me fui hacia atrás el chico se dio cuenta que me había detenido por instinto, ni siquiera supe realmente si lo había escuchado o no, tenía los ojos inundados y lo veía borroso, cerré los labios como un pez y apreté fuertemente mi maletín, vi unos grandes tenis grises a mis pies y los pies del chico, alce la vista pero este se había ido caminando y solo pude ver su espalda, un cabello alborotado y un caminar elegante- P—pero… pero tú...

-Voy cerca –Soltó sin voltear y siguió su camino sin ninguna vacilación.

-… -Mordí mis labios, y me sonroje, tengo algo que contar, tengo una parte de esas historias de mangas, no quiero continuarla, quiero quedarme con el sentimiento cálido que esto me producía… de que alguien se preocupara por mí, de… esa ilusión- ¡Muchas gracias! –Hice una profunda referencia aun cuando este ni siquiera podía verme, lo vi alzar una mano en forma de despedida y en la esquina solo giro desaparecido de mi vista… de mi vida.

Me puse los tenis, estaban tibios aún, había gente que había sido amable conmigo antes, como Naruto, pero… no esa clase de amabilidad, de esas que da ilusiones, sonreí, seguramente parecía una idiota sonriendo con la cara roja y feliz por algo como esto, pero ciertamente… ciertamente… había olvidado esa calidez… esa calidez de las ilusiones, de las esperanzas por encontrar ese cuento de hadas… y sentí que parte de ese cansancio, ese cansancio de no hacer nada… de no tener nada…

Desaparecía…

-¿Eh? –Ladee la cabeza y con la manga de mi uniforme limpie mi rostro, ese sujeto…- ¿Me dijo llorona? –Un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho ¿Qué demonios?, parpadee de nuevo… un momento…- Ah… ah… ajajajaja –Me reí nerviosamente, como desquiciada, y comencé a correr, como pude con esos grandes tenis en los pies, a la esquina en la que había desapareció el chico ¿Era broma verdad?

No quiero esperanzarme con un cuento de hadas, no quiero, porque esas cosas no le pasan a la gente normal, pero lo único… lo único que quiero en mi vida… es hacer mi propio cuento y ser la protagonista…

-"No has cambiado nada…" –Vio la sonrisa amable de su tía al abrirle la puerta cuando volvía de comprar, vio sus pies y comenzó a cuestionarlo de inmediato, esto de las visitas familiares no eran lo suyo, simplemente soltó un monosílabo como si aquello resolviera todo y subió a la habitación (que tenía que compartir con su primo durante el tiempo que se quedaba ahí), se recostó en el borde de la ventana siendo sacudido por el dueño de la pieza que quería como los demás alguna respuesta coherente.

Y obviamente para cuando llegue a la esquina no había ni rastro de él ¿Se había ido corriendo o qué demonios? Con esa pose de guerra con la que había llegado a ese lugar, apenas, camine mirando a los lados, tenía que ser una jodida broma, no estaba ella diciendo ¿Qué?... el sonido estridente de su celular la saco de su mundo de posibilidades fantásticas y contestó, de paso vio la hora, la llamada entrante de su madre le decía que su perfecta rutina normal había sido interrumpida después de tantos años, épico, realmente lo recordaría.

-Hmm… -Entrecerró los ojos al ver a le peli-rosa casi al frente de la casa, la vio coger el móvil y poner cara de pánico, darse media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la esquina por la que había aparecido- Sakura –Soltó, como si después tanto tiempo aprendiera a decir su nombre como la primera vez, sonrió de medio lado y salió de la habitación ante la insistente llamada de su madre.

-¿Y tus zapatillas? –Pregunto alzando una ceja, su tía era tan rápida… seguramente pensaran que se las habían robado o algo así.

-Necesito comprar otras.

-¿Eh?

-Otras zapatillas.

-Ya lo supuse ¿Qué les paso a las tuyas? –Volvió a cuestionar enfadándose por la actitud despreocupada y arrogante (que jamás le había encontrado motivo) de su hijo menor- Le diré a Itachi que te has metido a otra pelea.

-Solo se las di a un mendigo –Gruño despreocupado ¿Seguían amenazándolo como un crio? ¿Con su hermano? ¡Con su padre al menos! Aunque claro que a él no le interesaba- Uno de cabello rosa.

-¿Qué de…?


End file.
